The Fight of Life and Death
by bakurasangelash
Summary: (Includes DOOM Arc and Sin City) what if Dartz wasn't only after Yami's soul? What if he was also after a young girl's soul? And is Domino City the new 'Sin City' with Dartz and his whacked henchmen? No Flames please!


The Fight of Life and Death

Summary: (Includes DOOM Arc and Sin City) what if Dartz wasn't only after Yami's soul? What if he was also after a young girl's soul? And is Domino City the new 'Sin City' with Dartz and his whacked henchmen? No Flames please!

BA: Hello there! Okay I'm like so nervous right now, I really hope you like it…and worked hours on this. Oh well like it or not I'm just happy someone showing some appreciation in reading this. Also one thing I changed the whole arc…I am so sorry! But I thought this was a good idea…anyway I hope you enjoy the reading. One more thing I also gave Yami a body…so he and Yugi are in separate bodies. And another thing I put Sin City in here too…I know weird but I'll explain it later (it involves movie and the books so if you've seen Sin City but haven't read the books then you may get confused). And Last thing this chapter is mainly about the 4 new characters.

Disclaimer: I own nada! …BUT I DO OWN my characters

Chapter One

The Siblings Arrival

(Night)

3 shadows landed on a roof of a building. All of them wore black trench coats. "Houston, any sign of them?" asked a voice that sounded like a females. "No Ashanti didn't see any of them," the man named Houston replied. "Well we better get back…and nothing seems wrong." Another voice spoke. "Zachary remember the time you said nothing was wrong and almost got shot?" Ashanti asked. "Hey that was in Sin City…Domino City is NOTHING compared to THAT." Zachary replied.

"It has a lot of buildings that's one thing in common." Ashanti replied. "Yeah but does it have gunmen and hunters here after us?" Zachary asked. "Well…no…" Ashanti replied. "See, so we ain't in Sin City." Zachary stated. "Look you guys let's get back before Asher wakes up and notices we're gone." Houston said. The two nodded and they all left quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop through the night sky……

(Dream Sequence Asher's POV)

I'm standing by myself, it's very foggy and dark, and I shiver from the cold breeze casting the wind towards me.

Something was behind me I could sense it…but before I turn around the person or thing ran quickly into the shadows, so I wonder who it is, so I follow them silently.

They reply with a slight shifting around. And I see them running father away.

Then I stop hearing gunshots, yells, and screams, police sirens are going off I hear them…like every night.

Sin City…the City that never sleeps…literally. I know people are after me…Dartz and his very whacked goons. Wondering why? Let's just say it's something that happened WAY BACK in the past. Say about 10,000 years ago. Then I heard running…yeah and it's not just me. Good thing I have my Sais…oh who am I kidding! These guys use guns and I don't mean small ones but huge ones. Man was Dartz drunk when he hired these guys? Or is he REALLY that insane? Well whatever my main priority is STAYING ALIVE!

Wondering where are my siblings? I hope they're alright…

Then the running becomes closer! Crap. Then I saw my companion Arrow, my pet cheetah by my side. I jump onto her back and she runs as fast as a bullet onto a rooftop. I can hear the racket from earlier come from down there. I looked down, seeing fire and people. Mainly men and one woman…one of the men have dark brown hair, one black, and one dirty blonde. One of the two men had sapphire blue eyes, the other had emerald green eyes and the woman had piercing brown eyes. Wait hold it! Ashanti, Houston, and Zachary!

Why are they there! Great, just great and who are they up against now? I looked down again and saw their opponent…the man wore a classical chauffeur's uniform, complete with a cap…and with a gold eye as a right eye. Yeah I know who it is, and it ain't Pegasus. It's Manute. God man is he after me all the time? Well it IS mine and Zachary's fault for even getting us mixed with him. Just because we insulted him for being 'whacked in the head' because he calls that Ava Lord chick a 'goddess' and she 'makes slaves of men'….I sighed. And he WAS also hired by Dartz. They aren't gonna beat him. But I gotta get out of here. They're after ME and ONLY ME.

As I am about to run I felt a dark presence on the rooftop…just suddenly I felt a sharp pain. A pain burning within my chest, spreading to my stomach. It was ripping me apart from inside, but I refused to scream not matter what. I fell to my knees; no one was here until I heard laughing…a cold, cruel, heartless laugh.

Every second I was getting weaker and weaker…just what the heck is happening to me? Then I couldn't keep myself up and I fell onto the floor. My sight was blurred and I tried to look up. Ignoring all the pain and what I see I'll never forget. What I see is a person sitting before me. He's smiling at me, but warmly.

How dare HE take pity on ME.? He must have been the one who laughed. But before I could even think about it, I feel…lifeless…after that I knew I had breathed my last breath and was leaving this cruel world…

FOREVER

(End Dream Sequence (Normal POV))

A young thirteen-year-old girl sat up in bed, in cold sweat. "Crap…not that one again…" she said. She looked around in her pitch black room, as if it was about to devour her. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and opened them again. It seemed the moon was shining in the room, lightening the room in a sliver cast color. But even if the young girl opened her eyes they were blurred with tears. "Darn it." She replied.

Then as she was about to try to get back to sleep, she saw light from the bottom of the door. Her siblings were back from looking over the city again. She could hear their muffled voices behind the door very clearly. But then she heard all of them surprisingly say, "GO TO BED ASHER,"

"Wha?" Asher sleepily said (fakely) and acting a yawn. Asher heard them sigh. Yeah they knew she was acting. Asher then herself sighed and laid back down on the bed. 'It's just a dream…' she thought to herself, 'A really BAD dream…'

(Next Day)

Asher woke up the next day, feeling not alert for some reason, a fine shortage since she had moved here.

Her and her sibling moved to Domino City…away from the terrible Sin City. They were running from a madman named Dartz. Reason why? Well let's just say the four siblings are reincarnations of the 4 warriors of Atlantis that defeated Dartz during the Holy War…about 10,000 years ago and he's out to get revenge…but not by himself either. He hired…let's say some weird and insane people weirder and mad than him and Marik put together.

Asher lift up her arms, and looked at the deep scars on them. These scars would always tell her of the tale of what happened…

(Flashback: The Vera's Estate, A long time ago)

Asher walked along the pure healthy green lawn with her pet cheetah, Arrow, at her side. They were headed towards the huge mansion that she and her family call home. She'll make her usual entrance inside the house with her cheetah. She'll—

The front door to the house was wide open.

Puzzled, Asher stands in the foyer and looks around, but no one's there—not her parents, nor siblings, or the servants…not even a visitor. Then she looked where her cheetah was but it was in the yard probably trying to sniff out where the heck where were the other guys. After a few moments, she walked the long, curving staircase that leads to the second floor. The polished oak steps are well made and don't make a sound beneath her light weight; at the top of the staircase, she turns left and heads for the master bedroom suite. With her eyes focused on the door, Asher nearly steps in the thick pool of blood that is seeping from beneath.

She stops and stares at the crimson puddle creeping into the fabric of the carpet, feeling terror rush into her throat. There is so MUCH of it, and it's so dark—surely it was paint, some new creative project her mother and father were trying and which gotten the best of them. She knew not only one person could have that much blood…unless if it were two people.

Or did they?

Her heart was thundering in her chest, the sound of her own blood rushing so loudly through her veins that she could barely hear her own small voice as she timidly pushes open the bedroom door.

"M-mom? D-dad?"

Something tall and clad in black—a demon?—no it couldn't it looked like a person under a hooded cloak. But she could see the eyes…one was a green color and the other a gold color. It was staring at her deadly but she ignored it staring deadly at him with her dark brown eyes. The so called 'demon' then chants something in a foreign language she couldn't understand. Just then she felt her eyes burn. She shrieked, closed her eyes, and started rubbing them, trying to make the burning feeling go away. When she's doing that the 'demon' literally disappeared.

Just then the burning pain went away quickly. Asher opened her eyes and saw the figure had gotten away. Then she realizes she had ended up kneeling in the blood. She gasps and gets up anyway, wiping her hands automatically on her legs and succeeding only in spreading it farther. She stumbles forward, looking around wildly, until she gets to the edge of the king-size bed—

And sees her parents lying there.

They're dead, they body the source of the blood that had gathered and crawled across the carpet to the doorway. Her head if thrown back above the wide path of red that leaks from beneath their corpses, and in their handsome faces their eyes—her mothers the same color as hers and her father's a blue green—are open but they aren't seeing their daughter, or anything else, anymore.

Asher's throat hitches and she feels tears sting behind her eyelids, but she would NOT let herself cry. Quietly, as though they were only sleeping, Asher reaches over and lifts her mother's necklace from her throat. It's a small gem stone, a stone that her mother was never without…it was a sky blue color and it always had a sort of glow to it. Asher promised herself to keep it forever and ever…

(End Flashback)

Asher's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs. Asher quickly placed her arms under her blanket, as Zachary came in. "Hey sis, gotta get ready for school remember?" he told her. School…oh that's right! She was being transferred to Domino High with Ashanti and Houston taking care of business. She didn't even remember the last time she went to school. Living in Sin City it looked like the only thing the called 'schooled' was in the arts of fighting and weapons.

"Zack…I don't want to go." She told him, but he shook his head. "Come on you have to. And besides we're both going to be sophomores and I'm gonna be there with you. You don't have to worry about Dartz right now. I know they haven't found out where we are." He said reassuringly. "But what if they did! Surely Ashanti and Houston would need OUR help! And—" Zachary interrupted her. "Look if they did, then why isn't Domino City filled with crimes? Answer me that." Asher sighed, defeated, "All right I'll go."

"See ya outside then," Zachary said as he walked out of her room, closed the door, and she heard the footsteps fade down the stairs.

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter what he says, I don't think it'll be worth it…" Asher told herself out loud as she dressed.

(To be continued)

BA: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
